


面朝大海

by 9shanbysea



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M, 少量沙滩play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-11 00:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9shanbysea/pseuds/9shanbysea





	面朝大海

祁醉和于炀牵着手漫步在沙滩上。  
这是一处私人海滩，现在又是非节假日的淡季，除了他俩基本没什么人。被海水浸泡过的细腻白沙质感绵绵的，赤脚踩上去还有些松软的感觉，于炀一脚一个印，难得露出孩童一样的快乐表情。祁醉在一旁牵着他，看着于炀白瘦的脚丫子越走越轻快，恨不得要一蹦一蹦的了，觉得这趟来得挺值得。  
祁醉把于炀拉到浅滩，水刚好到没到膝盖的位置。微风和煦，银白中泛着点浅蓝的大海一望无际。海面小小的波纹轻飘飘地往前漾着，打到小腿上时惯性往后一退，像极了迷糊的小昆虫撞到玻璃后晕乎乎的样子。于炀还挺喜欢这种感觉，眼珠滴溜溜跟着来来回回的水波一前一后的，都快入了迷。  
祁醉继续拉着他沿着沙滩散步，宁静的时光转眼间被消磨了大半。

傍晚时分，祁醉和于炀坐在沙滩上。祁醉怕于炀冷，把他一整个人抱在怀里用外套拢上，于炀则像个小宝宝一样安心躺着看太阳落下。  
小半个太阳已经落下海平面，周围的云层都被染上了橙金色，粼粼的海面闪着星星点点的光晕，往外渐变出湛蓝的天空。祁醉把下巴搁在于炀肩头，于炀亲昵地用脸蹭了蹭他，双眸中好像闪着琥珀一样的光泽。  
“队长，谢谢你。”  
于炀突然开口，语气是全然的放松与依赖。  
“谢我什么？”  
“就是想谢谢你。”  
于炀不善表达。自从遇见祁醉以来，祁醉带着他体验了许多自己不曾体验过的事物。他想感谢祁醉的温柔，感谢他的耐心，感谢他的陪伴，也感谢他多年如一日对自己的照顾和爱护。想感谢的地方太多了，到头来反而无从说起。又或者说，想感谢他的一切。  
祁醉在他额头亲了一下。于炀不像他这么外放，总能随时随地把感情宣之于口，但似乎又有一种无言中的默契，总能在特定的时候和他心有灵犀。  
“我该谢谢你才对。”

太阳完全消失在海平面，沉入海底的时候，天色已经有些黯淡，星辰却断断续续闪起了光。野生果树的香气裹挟着海风的咸味显得有些清爽，连飞鸟都显得不再那么聒噪。许是绷紧了太久的神经突然放松，于炀渐渐有些昏昏欲睡。胸前的脑袋渐渐有些沉重，于炀的呼吸声都带上了些绵长。  
良辰加上美景，祁醉又想恶作剧了。  
于炀的胸口一起一伏的，微微张开的嘴很是可爱。祁醉小心翼翼拉开了于炀的裤子，手掌覆上了某个还在沉睡的位置抚摩起来。于炀睡得浅，感觉到身体的异样，眉头不自觉地微微皱起。祁醉看于炀没醒，胆子更大了，索性把于炀内裤也拉了下来，顺带捏了一把手感挺好的臀肉。于炀只是晃了晃头，还是没醒过来。  
于是祁醉更加肆无忌惮地动作起来。温热的手指包裹着半软的性器慢慢摩挲，祁醉的拇指和食指轻轻在那顶端边缘搓弄着，在不轻不重的刺激下小家伙马上就站了起来，甚至开始微微濡湿。于炀身体已经有了不少反应，连带着呼吸声都有些不自然，眼睫轻轻颤动着好像随时要打开一样。祁醉把左手从于炀的衣服下摆探了进去，指尖蜻蜓点水般逗弄着那已经明显有些发硬的乳粒。

于炀最受不了两边的刺激，此刻还在睡梦中的他只梦见正在漩涡的中心，仿佛随时要被高高的海浪吞没。  
“嗯……唔……”  
于炀无意中发出的梦呓更是诚实地反映了他此刻的感受，祁醉也不再刻意放轻自己的动作，指尖夹着挺立的乳头拉扯玩弄起来，右手也加大了力度，把铃口吐出的液体一点点勾出来抹在顶端周围。于炀意识里，一个浪潮打来时他突然醒来，还没回过神来耳边就传来了祁醉低沉的声音。  
“宝贝儿，你可算醒了。”  
于炀脑子还混混沌沌的，话没思考好嘴却先于脑子吐出一句甜腻的呻吟。于炀身子还是木的，软软绵绵倚在祁醉胸口不能动弹，意识到祁醉和自己在干什么以后抬手就想捂住脸。不喜欢的话拦住作恶的手就好，祁醉被于炀这自欺欺人的动作逗笑了，呼出的气碰到于炀正发烫的耳朵，把于炀臊得更不好意思了。

“想说什么？”  
“我……嗯……”  
祁醉咬上了于炀红红的耳垂，不安分的舌头不断舔弄吮吸，于炀的话被堵回在了一阵颤抖里。祁醉亲吻着于炀的眉心和唇角，沿着于炀细长的脖子一路温柔地吻，停在肩膀纹身的地方反复地厮磨。黑色的字体在白皙微红的皮肤上更加显眼，祁醉喜欢得紧，又是一阵亲吻缠绵，又热又痒的感觉蔓延上心头，多处被刺激的感觉就像有蚂蚁一样爬在心口让于炀又心跳加速。明明身体很有感觉的于炀还是受不了野外的羞耻感，握住了祁醉左手。  
“别……别在这里……”  
“这里没人，不要紧的。而且，你知道吗……”  
祁醉不老实的左手从于炀乳头上离开，伸出了衣领轻轻捏住了于炀的下巴，于炀像被施了咒一样不动了。祁醉的手指抚过他的脸颊，沿着他脖子刚刚被吻过的地方一路摩挲下来，于炀呼吸紧促，艰难地咽了咽喉咙企图不要让祁醉看出自己的躁动不安。  
“国外还有那种裸体海滩呢，找个人少的时候甚至是可以直接在沙滩上……你懂的。”  
祁醉故意不说全，于炀却是意会得到的，想到这里的时候性器诚实地又硬了几分，祁醉那只手还故意捏了捏，好像是在对他说自己捉到了调皮的小坏蛋一样。

“你是想……”  
于炀实在是没脸说出后面的话。虽说国内没有公然开放的裸体海滩，但是国内却从来不乏在人烟稀少的地方野合的情侣。于炀一想到祁醉把他按在沙滩上，旁边是澄净的大海，而祁醉的身后就是满天星辰，突然觉得其实也不算什么很难接受的事情。  
“逗你的，我哪舍得让你在沙子上做这种事。”  
祁醉安慰一般亲了亲他的侧脸。于炀却没有想象中松了一口气的感觉，发现自己心里还有些隐隐的期待时吓了一跳，眼神有些飘忽不定。这一切自然都被祁醉捕捉到了。  
“难道说，你很失落吗？不能和我在沙滩上……”  
“没……”  
小心思被戳穿的于炀瞬间不好了，别过脸去不肯看祁醉，红彤彤的脸比之前的太阳还要好看。祁醉惊讶于于炀的接受能力和大胆，还是决定看破不说破，手又回到了刚刚的位置。

还在兴奋的地方又被刺激，快感马上攀了上来。祁醉把他禁锢在怀里不许他逃跑，于炀的腰酸到差点坐不住，只能扶着祁醉的手臂借力。因为他还是有些放不开，不敢让颤抖两腿大张，于是尽力并拢着大腿。然而那对纤细的膝盖刚并在一起没多久又颤颤巍巍地分开一条缝方便祁醉的动作。祁醉很满意他的配合，指尖故意在最敏感的沟壑处不断碾磨点火。  
“嗯……哈……”  
快意不断涌上来，于炀扭扭捏捏在祁醉怀里乱钻，两条长腿想动却不敢乱动，不自觉蜷起的脚趾在沙滩上胡乱划出一道道印记。于炀已经迷乱到濒临绝境，一身大汗地半瘫在祁醉胸前，一副求饶的样子仰头看着他。  
祁醉这时可算明白了什么叫眼里有星辰大海。于炀湿润的眼眸中闪烁着泪花，像映着天上的星星一样璀璨。于炀欲语还休的样子带着一丝可怜，像是在让祁醉放过他，又像是在邀请祁醉给他一个痛快。祁醉就着这个姿势吻上了于炀，紊乱的呼吸声被盖在唇舌相接之下。于炀有些忘我，搂住祁醉的脖子让这个吻更深更绵长。  
“唔……嗯……”  
微凉的海风不仅没给脸降温，反而显得皮肤更加滚烫。于炀在和祁醉的深吻之中释放了出来，黏腻的白浊沾了祁醉满手。祁醉笑着把手举到了于炀面前，于炀看都不敢看，急急忙忙穿好裤子衣服跑回了别墅。祁醉也料想到了他这个反应，回头看了眼大海，跟上了于炀。

祁醉这次定了一个西式的木质小别墅，在一众房屋里是最靠前的，视野极佳，房间外还有一个小阳台。两个人都没尽兴，简单冲了个澡洗掉了身上的泥沙，就一路从浴室又亲到了外头来。阳台上有一个栏杆，很适合眺望夜景。  
祁醉把于炀压在了栏杆上，掠夺着那柔软的嘴唇。于炀的皮肤上还散发着热气，被白色的浴袍衬出了粉嫩的质感。祁醉不老实地撩起浴袍，手指伸入于炀紧实的小穴扩张起来。虽然是他们住的位置，但是能听见风声和海浪的声音还是让于炀有种在户外的错觉。于炀一边用着毫无用处的力道象征性推了推祁醉，闷着声音承受着扩张时不适的感觉。  
祁醉用嘴扯开于炀的浴袍，轻咬上哪精致的锁骨，然后又舔到颜色有些变深的乳粒。经过沙滩上的玩弄，熟悉的感觉瞬间回笼，那边的乳头马上变红变硬，在濡湿的口腔的伺候下再次挺立起来。  
于炀很难为情，祁醉却抬头看着他，眉眼里笑得邪肆，还故意伸出红红的舌尖给他看。于炀颤抖着身子，举起手捂住自己的眼睛不去理会祁醉的挑逗。祁醉叼住那可爱的乳头用舌尖来回舔弄，戳刺着于炀后穴的手指微微曲起，指节猛地蹭过于炀最有感觉的地方。  
“啊……”  
于炀背后被栏杆硌得有些难受，却不敢喊出声，只能转而用手背捂着嘴。

祁醉看准备得差不多了，把于炀转了个方向将浴袍拉到腰以上的高度，让他撑在栏杆上。祁醉扶住那截细细的腰，准备了已久的性器破开柔软的内壁进入到深处。  
“啊……”  
契合的身体很快就找到了感觉，祁醉没多久就能顺利进出，粗硬的肉棍在小穴里快速摩擦。于炀的背没多久就软了下来，浴袍松垮地落在肩头，白皙的肩颈露出一大片，还带着沐浴液若有若无的香气。祁醉解开了自己浴袍的带子，把胸口贴在于炀的后背上，更加大力地贯穿起来。祁醉速度很快，囊袋撞击着于炀的臀肉发出很大的响声，在静谧的夜晚显得更加清晰。  
“能不能……到里面去……嗯……”  
“有什么不好吗？你刚刚明明很期待。”  
“我没有……啊…啊…啊…”  
祁醉特意选着他喜欢的位置又是小幅度地快速抽插着，于炀忍不住跟着祁醉的动作哼出声。但是声音刚出来又后悔了，死死咬着嘴唇不让自己的声音传得太远。  
“不会有人听见的。海浪声那么大。”  
祁醉俯身到于炀的耳边，诱哄着一般想让他叫出来。于炀睁开眼睛，眼前空荡荡的海面，海浪的声音仿佛就回荡在耳边，反倒更有了野合的实感。羞耻心在一波波愉悦的浪潮下，像浅浅的沙滩一样被反复涤荡，于炀渐渐有些失神，握住栏杆的手指都有些放松。

之前卡着栏杆的那条印子还没消退，红红的一截横在白皙的背上，祁醉顺势吻上于炀光裸的背。温热的唇舌刺激着肩胛骨附近敏感的地方，于炀隐忍的呼吸再次粗重起来。  
眼看着于炀的腿已经快站不住了，可怜地撑在栏杆上消耗了他不少体力，祁醉也不再逼他，把于炀打横抱起回到房间里。于炀突然被扔在床上，还没从海边的景象回过神来，祁醉又送上了炽热的吻。  
房间里的安全感反差让于炀瞬间丢掉了所有的矜持，祁醉只是浅浅地几个抽送就让于炀叫出了声。祁醉让于炀搂着自己的脖子，抱着于炀大力地冲刺。有了借力的地方，于炀再也忍不住祁醉暴风骤雨般的顶弄，肆无忌惮地叫了出来。  
房间很大，于炀难耐的呻吟和着祁醉的喘息声萦绕在房间的上空。火热的躯体交缠在一起，激烈到两人都出了一层汗。快感随着浪潮声越推越高，将两人都抛向了顶峰。  
“嗯啊啊……”  
祁醉抱着于炀平复呼吸，窗外仍是一片寂静。

第二天于炀起来的时候，嗓子哑得都不能听。一回想起昨天夜里祁醉拉着他把所有好听的称呼全都叫了一遍，脸就有些微微发热。祁醉也有些后悔，一欺负起于炀就经常把握不好度，说好的来度假现在倒是把于炀折腾得更累了。  
也许是看出了祁醉眼里的心疼，于炀牵起祁醉的手扣住了他的手指，朝他笑了笑。  
大海，碧蓝又广阔，好像面对着大海就可以带走一切烦恼和疲惫一样。于炀喜欢呆在海边时无忧无虑的感觉，祁醉也是。  
“今天再陪着我去海边散步吧。”


End file.
